The primary objective of this proposal is to contribute to cooperative clinical investigation seeking improvement in the use of radiation therapy for patients with malignant diseases. The clinical trials will be developed for and supervised by the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG) supported by the National Cancer Institute. Patients will be entered in existing RTOG trials; personnel will participate in development of new protocols; MCW is piloting studies that may lead themselves to cooperative clinical trials. A secondary objective is the enhanced communication with other intramural and extramural investigators always to assure state of the art treatment availability for patients at The Medical College of Wisconsin.